


soft

by bilexualclarke (ohalaskayoung)



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, also he has a thing for Clarke's undies, and by thing I mean he wants to wear them sometimes, sub!bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohalaskayoung/pseuds/bilexualclarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“On your knees,” she tells him, softly but sternly, when she sees his longing gaze. </p><p>They do this on occasion. Sex, like everything else, is give and take with them.  Some days he takes control, some days she does. He doesn’t mind submitting to her. It’s actually been a while since she’s been the dominant one, and he has actually begun to crave it.</p><p>prompt: sub!Bellamy + Bellamy has a panty kink/likes wearing lingerie</p>
            </blockquote>





	soft

It had started innocently enough. It was natural that, in their two years together as a couple and five years as friends, that they would eventually end up at the mall together. Bellamy had gone shopping with Clarke multiple times in multiple situations. Clothes shopping, grocery shopping, even furniture shopping- though that ended up being a one-time deal after the Ikea Incident of 2012.

Victoria’s Secret was having their Semi-Annual sale, and Clarke had racked up enough Angel Rewards through her obsessive lingerie-shopping to have almost $100 in rewards coupons. They both had off on Thursday mornings, so naturally Bellamy found himself trudging behind Clarke through the aisles of the store as she piled bras and panties and sweatpants galore in her shopping bag.

“Ooh!” Clarke squealed, diving her hand into a clearance bin and pulling out a piece of crumpled red fabric. “I’ve been looking for this style for ages. Feel how soft it is, Bell.”

Now Bellamy was not immune to the powers of lingerie. He was not immune to the powers of Clarke in any kind of underwear, really, but it wasn’t the clothing itself that got him going. He wasn’t some teenage dirtbag who would jizz in his pants at the sight of a bra. Lingerie only really turned him on when Clarke was the one wearing it.

But when he brushed his fingers over the soft panties in Clarke’s hand, he felt an unexpected jolt of arousal low in his stomach.

Two hours and several stores later, he is driving them home as Clarke sorts through her purchases in the front seat. When he glances out of the corner of his eye and sees her fondling the tiny red panties, his grip on the steering wheel tightens.

She notices, and looks over at him with a smirk. “You like these, huh?”

“Yeah,” he says gruffly. “They’re, uh, they’re nice. Soft.”

“They are soft,” Clarke says, rubbing her thumb over the lace trim. “I can’t wait to wear them.” Bellamy swallows thickly and turns his attention back to the road.

She does wear them, a few days later. She comes home from the gallery she co-owns with Lincoln and he follows her into their bedroom, watching hungrily as she steps out of her old frayed jeans and reveals the blood red fabric, a stark contrast to her creamy skin.

“On your knees,” she tells him, softly but sternly, when she sees his longing gaze. They do this on occasion. Sex, like everything else, is give and take with them.  Some days he takes control, some days she does. He doesn’t mind submitting to her. It’s actually been a while since she’s been the dominant one, and he has actually begun to crave it.

Bellamy complies, of course. His hands dance up the bare skin of her legs as she pulls her shirt over her head and unhooks her bra. She raises her right leg and rests her foot on his shoulder, her still-covered cunt at face level.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day,” she purrs, her fingers twining themselves in his hair and bringing his face closer. “Your tongue. How it feels on my clit. How beautiful you look with your head between my thighs.”

He moves to slip the panties down her legs, his fingers curling around the elastic, but she stops him.

“Leave them on.”

Bellamy’s eyes flash up to hers, and he slowly leans forward and presses a kiss to her mound over the fabric. Her eyes darken, and he smirks.

“As you wish.”

He teases her through the underwear, rubbing her clit with his fingers, watching in wonder as the material grows darker under his ministrations, her wetness making the cloth damp.

“ _Oh_ ,” she gasps when he finally pushes the fabric aside to press his tongue to her clit, circling it gently before licking a broad stripe up the length of her cunt. “Fuck yeah, Bell. _Oh_ , so good. You’re so good for me.”

He makes her come just like that, the leg on his shoulder trembling as she falls over the edge. He laps up all the sweetness he gives her, moaning as he does, knowing the vibrations will keep her going even longer.

“You like these, hmm?” Bellamy noses at the panties, shivering at the feel of their softness against his skin. He can’t help but wonder how they would feel against other parts of him. 

“I do,” she says, breathless. And then, because she’s Clarke, and she knows him better than anyone else, and she’s fucking everything to him, she asks, “I bet you’d like them, too, yeah?”

Bellamy’s breath catches in his throat. The fingers in his hair tighten, and his eyes flit up to meet hers. She looks down at him with such tenderness that his heart skips a beat. And because she’s Clarke, and he loves her more than he loves breathing, and he trusts her more than anyone, he nods.

“Undress and stand by the bed,” she commands, scraping her nails gently against his scalp as she removes her leg and stands up straight. Bellamy does as she asks, stripping bare and moving to stand at the foot of their bed. Clarke runs her eyes over him appreciatively, lingering on his cock, hard and thick against his toned stomach. 

“Bellamy,” she coos, winding her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a deep, languid kiss. It’s hot and sloppy and wet, the kind that gets Clarke so hot she can barely stand it. “Bellamy,” she says again, her voice low and sultry, “do you want to wear my panties?”

He nods, and pulls her into another kiss. He bites her lip when she pulls away, and she whines into his mouth.

“Say it,” she tells him, one hand cupping his cheek and the other drifting down his stomach to stroke his cock. She presses open-mouthed kisses to the skin of his throat. “Tell me that you want it.”

“I want to wear your panties, Clarke,” he breathes. “I want you to get me off while I wear your panties. Will you do that for me?”

She pulls back and puts both hands on his chest. “ _Fuck_ yes.”

Clarke steps out of the underwear slowly, seductively, before rubbing the fabric teasingly down the inside of Bellamy’s thigh. Then she kneels before him, and he lifts each foot so that she can slide them up his legs. The deep red looks lovely against his dark skin, and she tells him so as she strokes his cock over the silky cloth.

The panties are so smooth against his skin, and still slick with her come. Bellamy grips her shoulders as she she strokes him, his eyes fixated downwards on her hand.

“Lay back for me,” she murmurs, shoving his chest lightly so that he falls backward on the bed. He moves back to that he is propped up against the pillows by the headboard, and Clarke follows, straddling him once he’s comfortable.

“You’re so beautiful,” she tells him. His hands cups her breasts as she grinds down on him, tweaking her nipples until she’s keening. “I don’t tell you that enough.”

Bellamy smiles up at her, soft and sweet, and moves his hands to grip her thighs. He guides her movements as she grinds her pussy against his cock, and the wet heat of her cunt over the soft silk of her panties nearly proves to be too much.

“Fuck,” he groans. His fingers flex against her thighs when she rakes her nails down his chest, brushing over his nipples. “Can’t believe you. Do you know how hot this is?”

“I’m gonna come again,” she whines, and he presses up harder against her. “ _Yeah, yeah, oh fuck yeah_.”

He feels the flames of his own orgasm start to lick up his spine, and when she finally shatters, her nails digging into his chest and her perfect lips parted in a silent scream, he lets go with a low groan. 

“God damn, Clarke,” he murmurs once she slides off him, leaning down to lick his cum off his stomach. “Jesus, you’re going to kill me.”

“What a way to go, though.” She smirks up at him, and he lifts an arm for her to snuggle underneath, curling into his side.

Bellamy presses a kiss to her forehead. “What a way to go indeed.”


End file.
